Bringer of Light
by Miriala
Summary: Naruto is a 17 year old teen who lives alone, is the hottest guy in his school and is a Jinchuuriki. Because of the tailed beast sealed within him, he can an unclear glimpse of his future. He appears happy and joyful on the outside, but inside he is drowning in darkness. Can someone come and save him..?
1. Begining

**OK! So, this is my first EVER fanfiction that I have published (exciting!). I do not own Naruto and all other caracters from the manga and anime...unfortunatly Masashi Kishimoto does (I will get them some day! I swear it! XD). So on these first words I say to you: Enjoy! **

_It's dark, so very dark. But it feels unnatural, this darkness. It weighs on me, oppresses me. I feel closed in and I have trouble breathing. I try to push it away but my limbs feel to heavy. I begin to panic. I start to think I'm going to die here, alone in this horrible darkness._

_Just when I'm ready to give up, a light shines in the distance. I stare at it, unable to take my gaze away. As the light approaches, I can see the silhouette of a human._

_The form nears, and the darkness feels like it is being lifted, pushed away from me. I can move figure comes closer, now only a few steps from me and stops. It just stands there, as if it is waiting for something. I can feel it's chakra, light, calm...protecting._

_The only word I can think to say is: "Why?" _

Naruto wakes with a gasp. The fresh air in his lungs nearly made him choke, how startling it was to breath right again. _What the Hell?! _he thought. _This is the seventeenth time I've dreampt this and every time I feel like I'm gonna die! What's wrong with me?_ Indeed he would have died if it weren't for that light figure. _Who IS that guy anyway? Why does he always save me? What does he WANT from me?_ the blonde thinks, remenbering the way the figure just stood there, expectant. And so this was the question of the day, as it had been for the sixteen previous days of this blasted dream.

Sighing, Naruto looked at his clock. 6:59 AM. It would ring in one minute, at seven, to wake him for school.

He quickly flopped back down in his bed to enjoy the last moment. As soon as his head hit the pillow, however, the alarm rang.

Growling with annoyance, the blonde turned the thing off, nearly crushing it with his fist.

And so the day began.

** Well! To me it seems like a good start, I dunno 'bout you...please leave a review and let me know what you think! The next chapter is already written but I will only publish if I get enough reviews (good and bad). Thanks for reading! 'Till next time...hopefully!**


	2. Transfer Student

**I'm so happy! Within the first hour of publishing, I already got a favorited! Masashi Kishimoto owns all of Naruto's characters, not I... but the beginings of a plan has started to draw itself. I will have them! Now, on with the story...**

Uzumaki Naruto arrived at school that day with his usual good humour and flashy smile. As he made his way to his locker, there were many girls and a few boys who turned and whispered to their friends. This made the blonde smile even more because he knew they were talking about him and how good he looked. I mean who could resist a tall, tanned, blue-eyed guy with ruffled, spiky blond hair. Not to mention such kissable lips and whiskers on each cheek.

Naruto opened his locker to get his books for his first class. Math. Ugh. He hated math especially since he was no good at it. When he closed the door, the blonde saw the only person who didn't find him attractive: Haruno Sakura. He had loved her since the day he had first laid eyes on her, which was in grade school when they were twelve. He had thought of her as a kind of pink haired goddess, which he couldn't have been more wrong about. When Naruto had went to see her and told her how pretty he thought she was, she smiled this killer smile and smacked right across the face.

This same girl was also on his few friends today.

The blonde de turned towards her.

"Hey Sakura!" he said

"Oh! Hi Naruto!" she said with a smile

"So, uh... I was wondering if-" he started.

"No, Naruto," she replied cutting him off. "I won't go on a date with you tonight."

"What!? Why not?" the blonde asked. "And how did you know I was gonna ask you that?"

"Because you ask me the same question every Friday. And because I like you only as a friend, nothing more, nothing less." the way she said the words it almost sounded rehersed.

"Aww..." Naruto sighed. "Well! Maybe next time!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes at the blonde. He could be so naive and so sweet in his naivety. That's why she was friends with him. He needed some one to guide him a little.

"Oh! You know what? I heard that there is a new guy coming to the school today!" the pink haired girl said excitedly.

"Really? Does that mean that I'll have to _work _to get the ladies now?" the blonde joked.

"Maybe..." Sakura said with a hint of her eybrow. "From what I heard he's pretty hot."

_What_!? Naruto tried to hide the look of dismay on his face. Fortunately, his friend didn't notice, busy trying to picture what the new guy would look like. Just then the bell rang for the being of classes.

Naruto stepped into the class room just as the second bell rang.

"Always on the dott, Uzumaki," his teacher Hatake Kakashi said without looking up from his pervy book he always read.

The blonde just rolled his eyes and walked to back of the class, where he sat down next to Nara Shikamaru, the smartest guy in the school. Also the one who helped him pass in math. Next to him was his girlfriend Temari.

When every one settled down, Kakashi announced to them that the was going to be a new student in their class, that his name is Uchiha Sasuke. The said person chose that moment to walk into the room...with an air of utter distaste on his face. As if he was above them all.

Naruto hated people like that the most. People that think they're gods when they're no better than rats.

The new guy was tall and slender with black, black eyes and porcelain skin. He wore a loose white shirt with black jeans and black Convers. Almost immediately the whispers started.

"I heard that he moved here because he has no family left..."

"I heard that if you look into his eyes you'd get caught into some kind of elusion..."

"I heard that his entire family was murdered by his own brother..."

"Ohhh... a child of prodigy..."

What the Hell? Having no family he could understand, but elusions and murder..? Sounded pretty exaggerated.

"Well I think this is all pretty ridiculous, these stories of eyes and murders." Naruto said. Instantly all the eyes snapped to him. Shikamaru only sighed heavily, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Its true!" he exclaimed. "The guy just barely walked into the class room and already you're all telling stories like a bunch of old hens. At least let the guy introduce himself." He didn't know why he spoke up for the guy, especially if he'd known what he'd say to them.

"Well then, why don't you introduce yourself, Uchiha." Kakashi said from his desk.

The expression on his face was the same: emotionless distaste. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. And I hate you all."

**That concludes the second chapter of the story! Somewhat longer than the first chapter (which was kinda like a prologue)! Likes and dislikes... please review! Thank you! Also if you have any sugestions to make for the story, please PM me!**


	3. Interesting Lunch

**Thank you for reading! Sorry I couldn't post a new chapter sooner, my tablet was acting weird... Anyway, I do not own Naruto or any other characters, they are Kishimoto's (unfortunately). However I will send him a letter asking him to kindly hand over his rights to Naruto. I that fails well... Enjoy!**

The whole room just gaped at him, stunned into a complete silence. Did this guy really just say that he hated everyone? To a whole classroom of people he never even met before? Who the Hell did he think he was? The king? Heck, they didn't even have a king in Konoha! Naruto rose from his chair to retort, but Kakashi stepped in before he could say something.

"We're off to a good start, aren't we now?" he said sarcasticaly from behind his mask. "Sasuke, why don't you go take a seat in the back of the class, hm? I believe there is a place next to Naruto, the blonde one."

The said blonde began to protest but was quickly shut up when Kakashi gave him the Look. His teacher just had a way of staring the students into silence with the single eye he kept uncovered. So instead Naruto simply glared at the newcomer, letting him know that he strongly disliked him already.

As Sasuke sat down beside the blonde, he just glares coldly at him. The look on his face was now unreadable, so Naruto couldn't guess what he was thinking. He could still feel the gaze of all the students on them, as if they were waiting for something to happen, like a fight or something.

"What the Hell is your problem?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"None of your concern," the raven replied flatly.

Naruto turned away first, sick of this bastard's face already. Briefly he wondered if he should start a fight with him, just to see how weak he was, but then he thought better of it. _Maybe when he says something to me that's insulting, then I'd have a reason to punch the bastard in that smug face of his._ The blonde smiled at this thought. Yeah. That was a good idea. He'd wait.

"Now, then, students," Kakashi called from the front. "Since nothing interesting is going on in the back of the class, perhaps you could return your attention to me," he said without looking up from his book. "Open your volumes to page 167 and begin the numbers..."

The rest of the morning was uneventfull, with the two guys pointedly ignoring and glaring at each other.

When lunch came around, however, things got a little interesting.

Naruto was at his locker getting his lunch money, thinking of the special miso pork ramen they were serving today, when Kiba came up behind him. But he wasn't alone. That smug bastard, Sasuke, was with him.

"Hey!" Kiba greeted him.

"Hey Kiba!" the blonde said, not looking at Sasuke.

"_This _is your friend, Kiba?" the raven asked, irritation written all over his face.

Kiba looked confusedly from Naruto to Sasuke. "Yeah. He is. Why?"

This time the blonde spoke up in a flat voice. "Because we've already met. This morning." He still didn't look at him.

"What! You met the transfer student and didn't even bother to tell me!?" his friend exclaimed, suspicious of them both now. "Anyway, I was wondering if he could sit with us at lunch today, you know since he's new and doesn't really know anyone."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

"Well of course he can sit with us!" Sakura exclaimed from beside him. He didn't even see her arrive. " We'ed be delighted to have your company, right Naruto?" she said with a sharp nudge of her elbow in his ribs. She seemed pretty enthusiastic to eat with him.

Naruto grimaced. "Sure. Come sit with us." he said reluctantly.

Every lunch, the gang took a whole long table to themselves. They were twelve people in all, thirteen today since Sasuke was joining them. Naruto sat down between Sakura and Chouji, while Sasuke sat with Said and Kiba, directly across from Naruto.

The blonde thought that he did that only to irritate him and the thought made him laugh inside. Once everyone was settled, they began to talk, about what they did this morning or what the had this afternoon. Everyone except the two of them. They simply stared at each other, examining the other and that without touching their food.

Suddenly, Sakura leaned over to Naruto. "Did you notice how much the two of them look alike?" she said , nodding in Said and Sasuke's direction. It was true: they had much of the same features aside that Sai had a near permanent smile on his face while the raven always looked dark and emotionless. "But Sai didn't declare that he hated everyone as a greeting to his first class here."

Sakura looked shocked at first, but then her expression changed. It almost looked like...she loved him!? Who would love that arrogant bastard? _Sometimes girls are just so complicated..._ he thought with a frown.

"So Sasuke," Ten Ten said. "Why did you move into Konoha? Its not everyday we get a transfer student."

All yes on the table turned to the raven. He didn't even bother to look at Ten Ten when he answered.

"I moved here because my while family was killed." he said bluntly, with no emotions what so ever. They were all silent after that. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven, wondering just what kind of sick psychopath he really was normal for Naruto to not really feel anything when talking about his parents because they had died/disappeared at his birth. But for someone who had felt the love of a mother and father should at least feel _something _when talking about there deaths. But the raven just started at his food, still untouched.

"...well, uh..." Sakura said uncertainly. "I'm throwing a party at my house tonight, since its Friday... so if anyone wants to come..."she trailed off.

"Sure!" Naruto said brightly, breaking the tension. "I'm up for a good time!"

"You always are," Shikamaru sighed.

All the others agreed to go, except Sasuke.

"What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, stars in her eyes. _Not her too!?_ he thought.

"Yeah, what about you, Sasuke-_kun?"_ Naruto teased. "You should come. Maybe with enough to drink, you'll actually smile. "

Sasuke looked up blandly at Naruto. "Whatever. Sure."

**Thanks, once again. Tell me what you think of it so far in a review or a PM.**


	4. Party

**New chapter! Longest one yet and took quite some time to write. I do not own Naruto or any other of those caracters. To get them I think I will desguise a the copy rights paper as a donation for the sick and poor and get him to sign themkver to me! If he sees through, though... Enjoy!**

Later in the evening, Naruto was home and getting ready for the party. He'd told Kiba that he would come and pick up him and Hinata on the way. The blonde walked into his room wearing only a towel arroud his waist. He opened up his closet and flipped through his clothes, looking for something decent to wear. Finally, he picked out a plain black T-shirt and a washed-out pair of blue jeans.

Then he moved on into the bathroom to fix his hair, not that he needed to place it, really. It was already spiked up and mused. He put on some of his favorite colone and was quite satisfied with his appearance, which was, in his opinion, smokin'.

The blonde headed out into the kitchen to eat something quick before going out. He grabbed a cup of instant ramen, put the water to boil and waited. After, he poured the water and waited some more. As much as Naruto loved ramen, he hated having to wait three minutes before eating. Once the three minutes up,he grabbed a pair of chopp sticks and ate quickly. Before heading out, he brushed his teeth and gave himself a final look over.

As per usual, he did this routine in complete silence since he had no one to talk to. The thought made him feel sad a little. Ever since he was born, he had been alone. From what the people arroud him had said, he heard that his parents had died at his birth from some mysterious accident, the same night a great demon fox was seen close to Konoha. He learned that some people took pity on him as a baby and fed him and took care of him for short periodes of time, but that they always disappeared after a month or so of care. Soon people became affraid of him and left him to fend for himself. He was three arroud the time they stopped coming. The strange thing was that he didn't remember any of his caretakers. At all.

_Enough of that now! _he thought. _I should be happy, 'cause this is the night that I might finaly get Sakura to date me! _Naruto grinned. Happily, he stepped out of the door and jumped into his black Trans Am. His parents had left him with a whole lot of money so could afford a car this nice quite easily. The blonde pulled out of the drive way, tires screeching on the asphalt and headed out to the party at full speed.

He arrived with Kiba and Hinata as second-to-last. Sakura answered the door on the first knock, already drunk, hanging on to an equally drunk Sai.

"Heeyy!" she slurred. " 'Ts 'bout time ya got here!" she smiled drunkenly at them.

"What!?" Kiba exclaimed. "You already started witout us!?" he pushed his way past the two and went straight for the drinks, as if he wanted to catch up on what drinking he'd missed.

The blonde just stared at Sakura and Sai a little irritated that she was hanging onto him and not himself. He and Hinata said hi and went into her house. Just as they were about to close the door, they heard a car pull onto the side of the road. It was a dark cobalt blue Audi. _Probably Sasuke_, he thought. And as if to confirm is thoughts, the said raven stepped out of the car, wearing a white, collared V-neck shirt with a pair of skinny black jeans. His hair was long and spiked, in contrast with his pale skin. Over all, Naruto thought he looked pretty hot. _Did I really just think that!?_ The blonde frowned at himself.

Hinata must've seen his face because while Sakura was gawking over Sasuke, she asked him if he was alright.

"Its okay. I'm fine Hinata." he smiled at her reassuringly. She blushed shyly at him. After all Naruto was her first crush, before Kiba. The two of them went over to join the others at the bar and shortly the others joined them.

As the night wore on, the teens were increasingly music was blasting and everyone was having a good time. Lee was half naked, running around like he was crazy, Shikamaru was lazier than usual and Temari was almost passed out. Kiba was laughing like me tomorrow at some joke of Chouji's. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were in a corner whispering and laughing at the others like girls usually do. Neji and Sai were have some kind of staring contest on the couch, Ten Ten judging them.

That left Naruto and Sasuke. The blonde was behind the bar, serving his friends drinks when they came around, but the raven was still sitting on the same chair since he arrived and had barely spoke two words of the night. Eventually, after quite a few drinks, Naruto put theire differences aside and talked to him.

"Ya know, ya need to relax a bit. Have a drink and enjoy yourself. Your so tense you'd think that this is your first party." the blonde began mixing a drink.

"This is my first party in a really long time" the raven said quietly.

"Watcha mean?"

"I mean this is _like _my first party"

"Oh! Well then here," he put a glass down in front of Sasuke. "Its a cranberry vodka. It'll help ya relax some." The raven eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Go on, teme! It ain't gonna kill ya!" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke picked up the drink carefully and downed it and grimaced. The face he made just made the blonde laugh even harder. He slammed the glass back down on the bar.

"What?!" he demanded.

"Your face..." he trailed of, still laughing. "Worth a million dollars..."

"Gimme another one." he said after a moment.

Naruto looked up and wiped the tears for the corner of his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I said, give me another one."

The blonde looked at him surprised. "OK," he said, mixing one more.

The raven downed the next one as well, his face looking very serious. _Man_, he thought,_ this guy really needs to relax. _He asked for another again, but this time asking Naruto to drink with him. By now a blush had crept it's way to Sasuke's cheeks.

"I'm not sure I should, teme..." the blonde said, remembering what happened when he got to drunk. Basically, he lost what little control he had of what words came out his mouth, which wasn't always good. _But, hey, at least I'm not as bad as Lee. _Lee, as soon as he took the smallest drop of alcohol, he went wild and out of control, which explains why he was running around half naked earlier.

"Well then," the raven said. "I challenge you to drink at least as many as I do and not fall on your ass, drunk," he finished with an evil smile.

Naruto knew that he couldn't refuse a challenge. As much as he wanted to decline, he accepted. _Hey_, he thought, _maybe it'll get him to loosen up a little_. So he accepted. He made himself a drink as well and prepared a few others in advance. And so they drank, both of them wanting to prove themselves better that the other, though they didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with being guys and that macho bullshit. Oh well.

By now, their little challenge had attracted some attention from their friends, which only made them go on longer. All of them were gathered around the bar. They had each downed fourteen and were going on their fifteenth drink, still the cranberry vodka. Naruto had acquired a nice blush and had lost nearly all his coordination, just enough left to mix, though. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked absolutely normal and still had complet's control over his movements. The only sign that he was intoxicated was the bright red on his cheeks.

Tue blonde narrowed his eyes towards the raven. _How the fuck is this possible!?_ The raven in turn narrowed his dark gaze at Naruto, his thoughts unreadable. He picked up his glass and swallowed it's contents.

"Fifteen!" he exclaimed triumphant, which earned him a round of applause from his friends.

Sasuke drank his drink as well, slamming down the glass afterwards. He was applauded as well, especially by an overenthusiastic Sakura and Ino. Naruto looked at them in disbelief. Why were they encouraging the new guy instead of him. This only made him more determined to beat Sasuke.

Sai took the next round of drinks and them in front of the two rivals. Naruto drank first, without hesitating one second. Sasuke, however, picked up the glass, weary this time. The crowd held it's breath. After a moment's indecision he drank it.

"Sixteen," he called. Everyone applauded the two of them.

"Since it seems like you two will go at this forever," Ten Ten said. "Why don't we play another game?"

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...Why not 'Spin the bottle'?" she suggested.

"Sounds great!" the blonde said. In truth, he was sick of this game and was pretty glad Ten Ten stopped them because he knew they would be at this all night otherwise. He saw Sasuke felt the same way by the small sigh of relief he let out. And besides, he might just be able to kiss Sakura!

The music was playing some soft rock song with a soulful woman's voice. The group sat on the floor of the living room in a circle, with an empty vodka bottle in the middle. Naruto grinned. They had emptied that bottle.

"Now remember," Kiba said. "WHOMEVER it lands on, you HAVE to kiss them. Now who goes first?"

"I'll go!" Ino offered.

She spun the bottle and it stopped on Sai. The blonde could tell she was a little disappointed it wasn't Sasuke, bit obliged none the less. She bent forward and gave Sai a quick peck on the lips. The both came back a little blush on their cheeks. Next was Hinata with Kiba. She didn't mind at all since they were already together. The started with a kiss and then went into a full-blown make-out session and had to be pulled apart.

Then it was Sakura's turn. Naruto hoped with all his heart that it would land on him. His wish came true. _FUCK YEAH!_ was how he felt inside. Sakura, however, cringed, wishing it had landed in Sasuke. This bothered the blonde deeply._ Why does everyone seem to like him so much? Especially the girls? _The feeling was quickly pushed aside by excitement as Sakura leaned towards him, her lips expectant. Naruto leaned over and kissed his crush passionately. Obviously, the pink haired teen wasn't expecting this and was startled, but returned it after a moment. However, the blonde was pushed away after a minute, Sakura a little annoyed that he had persisted slightly too long. He leaned back with a face-splitting smile on.

"After five years I finally get to kiss you!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Not without getting smacked , you don't!" she replied, giving the blonde a slap upside the head. This didn't diminish the blonde's sense of pride any less and only made him smile more.

Next was Sasuke turn. He could tell that the girls were all hoping to heaven and hell that it would land on them. The raven reached forward and spun the bottle. It spun past Naruto once, twice, three times...until it stopped on the last person he wanted: him. He looked up in horror, and saw his face mirrored in the other's.

"There is no fucking way I'm kissing THAT guy!" the blonde protested.

"But you have to," Kiba said sweetly. "Its the rules"

"But-"

"And the challenge, might I add"

Shit! He knew he wouldn't turn down a challenge. Sasuke just looked as disgusted as he did at the mere thought of kissing another man.

"I hate you Kiba. You do know that right?"

"Yes I do!" the later replied with a huge grin.

Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"You know," Sai said. "Usually one protests more in the face of the person one loves." He looked so innocent with his smile.

"Fuck you, Sai," the blonde replied.

He leaned over, towards Sasuke until they were face to face. They were close enough to feel the other's breath on their faces. Naruto looked into the ravens eyes and he did the same. Sky blue into black. In that moment, the blonde felt something inside of him change. He felt as if he had known this person his whole life and yet he just met him. How could that be? And then he felt the same presence as in his dream, this light, calm and protecting energy, right in front of him. _What? But how..?_ Naruto didn't have time to wonder to much on the felling because he felt himself pushed forwards, right onto Sasuke. Startled, he opened his mouth to yell, but instead ended up almost french-kissing the raven. He fell over him, his mouth sealed over his. The raven almost immediately pushed the blonde off him.

Almost. Naruto wasn't quite sure what exactly had happened in that few seconds that they were staring at each other or when they had accidentaly kissed. He got pushed himself off the raven and took his place back beside Sakura and well away from Sasuke. While Ino and the pink haired teen glared furiously at him, murder in their eyes, Sasuke stared at the blonde, expressionless. He stared back.

_What the fuck just happened!?_

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review or PM me to let me know what you think. P.S. Sorry if it took long to update, I have a busy week this week.**


	5. After: Part One

**So! This is the fith chapter so far... Things are starting to fall into place. I do not own any Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. However, I think I'll hire someone to go and kidnap Naruto and Sasuke... Enjoy your read!**

The rest of the night was all a blur in his what had happened with Sasuke, Naruto had felt strange. He felt uneasy for some reason, yet he couldn't place his finger on it. Later on he just gave up on trying to find out what it was,-thinking that if it was important he would remember eventually- and passed out on the couch. When he woke up, the blonde was relieved that he was alone, exactly where he had fallen asleep. He was laying on his side, facing the room. He felt at peace for the first time in a while. He sighed at the massive head ache he had and went to roll over onto his back, except he found himself unable because there was something behind him. Just as he turned his head to see what it was, a pale hand curled lazily around his waist.

The blonde's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke's sleeping face. He pushed himself away with a yelp of surprise and fell on the floor with a loud thump. The raven stirred and opened his eyes, looking confused. Thankfully no one else woke up. When his eyes came into focus on Naruto sprawled out on the living room carpet, they narrowed.

"What the fuck are you doing there!?" The blonde hissed through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing there'?" the raven hissed back. "I _was _sleeping!"

"Yeah, stuck up against my back!"

"The Hell are you talking about!?"

"I'm talking about waking up on the couch with your arm curled uncomfortably low on my waist!"

Sakura mumbled on the couch across the room. Both guys stopped dead and stared, hoping she wouldn't wake up. After they were sure she was still sleeping, they turned back to each other.

"I fell asleep there last night alone and now I wake up with you in my back!" the blonde hissed.

The raven looked at him, perplexed. "What!? I'm the one who fell asleep here. You weren't there last night. What the Hell _are _you doing here!?"

Sakura stirred once again and opened her eyes, awake.

"This isn't finished," the blonde hissed before turning to the pink haired teen.

Naruto smiled at the sight of her like this, messy pink hair framing her face and a small smile on her pink lips. The blonde couldn't help but grin at her, but the smile faded when for a fraction of an second he saw long black hair instead of pink. In that fleeting moment, he felt a change in him again , just like last night before he fell asleep.

"Good morning," she said lazily, stretching.

"Good morning!"The blonde replied.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" she repeated to him.

"Hn," was all he said, his face unreadable once again.

Naruto frowned at the raven. _Man_, he thought. _Why do all the girls like _him? _He's such an ass all the time...and a creep..._

Before he could say anything the others began to wake up. The blonde glared at the raven one last time before picking himself up and going to sit at the table. The others joined him soon and Sasuke made sure to sit well away from the blonde. He could tell he was uncomfortable even though his face was like stone. For a few minutes, they all sat in silence, taking in how hungover they were. Eventually, Sakura got up and offered to make them breakfast. All of his friends accepted except Sasuke and himself.

"What about you two?" the pink haired teen asked.

"I think I'm gonna go home and sleep some more," the blonde said. _Alone_, he added to himself.

"Oh, OK." she said, a little surprised that Naruto would decline an opportunity to be with his crush.

"I'll go home, too." the raven said.

And with that, they left, neither daring to look at the other, got in to their respective cars and drove home.

At last at his house, the blonde threw his keys on the table and headed up to his room for some much needed rest. He flopped down on his bed, exhausted, not even bothering to undress. He fell asleep almost instantly. The blonde dreamed of last night, of what was a blur in his memories. It felt like it was flashes of moments, with nothing in between the images.

_At first it was dark. Then light appeared and shapes became clearer. He was at the party with his friends, laughing around and drinking._

_Then the darkness was back._

_Next, he saw all his friends retire for the night, one by one. He was the only one left awake._

_Darkness._

_He saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch, looking so peaceful and relaxed. He moved towards him._

_Again, it was dark._

_He was now sitting at the edge of the couch where the raven was sleeping. The blonde reached a hand forward and gently pushed a lock of black hair off his delicate face. The raven stirred and saw Naruto sitting beside him. He felt the chackra pulsing of of him, light and protecting. _

_"What are you doing there, dobe?" he asked, his voice drowsy with sleep and alcohol._

_The blonde looked at him. "I don't know," he said before bending down and kissing the raven. He didn't know what took over him at that moment. He was gentle at first, expecting the raven to push him off, but when he didn't, he was more passionate. He ran his fingers through his soft black hair and then gripped it tightly, so that Sasuke couldn't move his head. He was sitting astride the raven hips, gently grinding his hips against his. He moaned gently beneath the blonde, who in turn deapened the kiss. He felt lust rushing through him, with a little something else, but didn't bother to identified it. Then he trailed a hand down the raven's chest and stomach, felling the muscles flex as he squirmed beneath Naruto. As he went lowers, he reached for his belt-_

Naruto woke with a start, horrified at what he had just seen. He hopped to Hell and back that it was just a dream, a terrifying vision of something that hadn't happened. And yet somehow, he knew that oit wasn't just a dream, that it had truly happened. The emotions felt to real, to raw for it to have been a mere dream. He didn't know what took over him at that moment. He felt it had something to do with his strange dream he kept having.

As the day wore on, he didn't dare sleep anymore for fear of having to see what came after _that _part. He kept repeating frantically to himself the sentence: "I like girls." But sometimes he surprised himself saying: "I like guys". He tried to remember Sakura's pretty face and bright pink hair but all he saw was pale skin and spiky black hair. He just couldn't get the raven out of his head. The only time he'd been confused like this was when he'd met a guy named Haku. But that was understandable! However, this scared him quite a bit.

_No, no, no, no, no! This can't be! I do NOT like guys! ESPECIALLY not HIM! No!_

**So I thought this was pretty good. What do you guys think? Let me know as a review or a PM! Thanks!**


	6. After: Part Two

**Hey! I'm so sorry it took this long to update! Between starting school and having 3 hours of homework after school, I tried to find the time to wright. I finally got this chapter finished! OK, so I don't own Naruto or any of the caracters, Masashi Kishimoto does. By the way, this chapter is from Sasuke's Point of View. Enjoy! **

Sasuke got didn't go home right away after he left. He the long way around to his home: passing through his old village. He drove through the old streets, not really looking where he was going because he knew the way like the back of his hand. The raven pulled into the driveway not really knowing why he came here, of all places.

This was his old home, the place were his whole family had been killed by his brother. He'd left no survivors except for him: Sasuke. Why he spared him, the raven did not know. He wished he would have killed him, it would have saved him all the pain that came from living after.

He slowly climbed out of his car. As he set foot down on the gravel, he could almost see how the house used to be. His mother inside, cooking up something that smelled delicious, his brother out in the woods, practicing his art, throwing kunais and shuriken at the trees with deadly precision. His father in his study, filling paperwork for the police as the chief policeman should. The raven would be out by the lake, trying to best his brother at the Katon techniques. But of course that was all several years ago. Sasuke was seven at the time.

Now, however, ten years later, the house lay in ruins without a sound coming from it. The yard was over grown and unkept. The forest had a haunting look to it, dark and sinister. Only the lake remained the same, as he remembered it.

Sasuke crossed the driveway towards the front porch, that threatened to fall at any moment. He reached for the door handle, but stopped, his hand suspended an inch away from it. His breath caught in his chest. He trembled, trying to muster the strength to turn that handle and face his past. He couldn't. He hit his head on the door, his face in a grimace of pain and sorrow.

A sob escaped the raven. He didn't try to hold it back, even though, long ago, he had vowed that he never let anyone see him cry. Here, it didn't matter though: There was no one to see him. He turned around and let himself slide down the door so that he sat on it's step. Curled head on his knees, he wept. This was the first time in years he had cried, and it felt good to let it out.

He got up, walked off the porch and lifted his head to the sky.

"Why!?" he howled to the heavens. "Why, Itachi!? Brother!" All the pain and rage could be heared in those howls. "How could you kill them all!? In cold blood! Why did you spare me!?" his throat hurt now, but he didn't care. He could yell all he wanted, there was no one here except the empty shells of what used to be his clan's houses, now all abandoned due to Itachi. No one had dared live in them since then. "You were always the best," he whispered hoarsly. "You had everything to live for, and yet you threw it all away by doing this. Why?" he paused, catching his breath. "Wherever you are, brother, I'll find you. And when I do, I'll kill you!" Every muscle in the raven's body clenched at the thought of destroying his brother, to make him feel the pain that Sasuke felt. "I swear it."

The next thing he knew, Sasuke was home, in his own driveway. How he'd got there, he didn't remember. All he knew now was that he felt liberated, like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Yet he felt like a new chain had attached itself to him: the promise to kill his brother.

The raven got out of his car and headed inside. There, he threw his keys on the table, took off his shoes and went to his room. He wasn't in a mood for anything but sleep. He shrugged out of his clothes and crawled under his blankets. He fell asleep almost instantly, despite the time being nearly noon. He dreamed of the past night, at the party.

_They were all laughing and joking with each other, Sasuke not really saying anything except for the occasional grunt of agreement. Later on, they all retired for the night, one by one, until only he and the annoying blonde were left awake. _

_In no mood to chat anymore, he went to the couch to sleep, leaving Naruto the only one awake. The raven fell asleep easily because of the enormous quantity of alcohol he had drunk. It was a dreamless sleep, until something, or rather someone, woke him._

_He felt the couch dip as someone sat beside him. He felt a gentle hand brush away a lock of hair on his face. At this, Sasuke stirred. It was the blonde. _Ugh_, he thought. _What does he want?

_"What are you doing there dobe?" he asked, drowsy._

_Naruto looked at him a moment before answering: "I don't know." He bent down and kissed the raven. _What the fuck is he doing!? _Sasuke was shocked, so much so that he didn't try to protest. There, he'd felt it again, that dark and morose energy. It felt like it was coming off of the blonde. The same as in his dream, where he always finds someone alone in the dark, suffocating in the darkness that surpresses him. The raven felt a hand slide up the back of his neck and run through his hair, until it was gripped tight so that he couldn't move his head. Naruto was sitting astride him, now, grinding his hips against his. A moan escaped the raven at the feeling. The blonde deepened the kiss and Sasuke returned it, almost eagerly. He felt lust rushing through him... and the strange desire to protect this person with his life. He didn't have time to linger on that last feeling. He felt his hand feel it's way down Sasuke's chest, down to his belt-_

The raven woke with a yelp, sitting up in his bed. Was that what had happened last night? The reason why Naruto was stuck up on him when he woke him up? Oh Gods... he hopped not. He looked down and saw a slight bulge in the blankets, between his thighs. WHAT!? NO FUCKING WAY! There was no way he could be arroused at such a dream. No way whatsoever. ESPECIALLY not because of a guy. And yet... everything proved the contrary.

Slapping a hand across his forehead, Sasuke fell back on his pillows. A massive sigh of frustration escaped him. He had enough problems of his own, there was no need to take on new ones, especially not f it had to do with the blonde. He disliked him immensely because he was so loud and annoying. So why would he want to protect a person like him?

_What the Hell is wrong with me..?_

_**OK! End of chapter 6! Like? Dislike? Tell her n a review or Personal Message. Oh! I was thinking to make this a kind of Crossover with Bleach, since that is what I'm reading at the moment... And I absolutely love it! Let me now what you think! /strong>**


	7. Something New

**Hello again! Been a whielsince the last chapter, and I'm deeply sorry about that! I've been soooooo busy with school, family and Halloween (I'm going to be a Shinigami and I have to make my own Zanpakuto!). Anyway, I've decided not to make a Bleach crossover, but simply intergrate some of the caracters (the main four or five). OK! I do not own any of the Naruto caracters original story, Masashi Kishimoto does (damn him! lol) and I also don't own any of the Bleach caracters, Kubo Tite does (I'll get you someday Ichigo!)'**

**So on this note, I bid you good reading!**

After a quite confusing, uncomfortable and sleepless weekend for Naruto, Monday came along after Sunday, and that meant he had to go to school. And face Sasuke. The mere thought of of simply seeing his face was dreadful after the dream.

When the blonde arrived today at school, he wasn't smiling like he usually did every day. Instead, a grim expression was on his whiskered face. He was glad when he got to his locker without getting looked at too much by the girls. They were all waiting to see Sasuke walk by anyway.

The blonde opened the locker door to place his books inside. A voice suddenly spoke up behind him, making him jump in surprise and nearly drop his books.

"Hi Naruto!"

He whipped around, wanting to hit the person who made him jump like that. The impulse passed, however, for he didn't recognize the woman standing in front of him. His vision was blurred and he saw her with black hair and porcelain skin... just like _him. Oh no... _he thought. He stared at her curiously, feeling like he should know her and yet he couldn't place the right name to the face.

"Naruto?" she said. Then his vision cleared and he saw that she in fact had pink hair, not black.

"Sakura! Hi!" Naruto said, relieved that the vision had passed. He had been having those incidents since Saturday when he came home after the party. He kept seeing bastard Sasuke's face everywhere he looked. It was annoying! And now with his best friend? What the Hell!? He must've looked like a real idiot a moment ago, staring at her like she was a stranger.

"Are you OK, Naruto?" she asked, concerned that he didn't react with his usual high energy.

"Yeah, I'm OK now... Its just the weekend was rough on me. That's all." It wasn't far from the truth.

"Oh." was all Sakura said, not inquiring any further.

_She probably thinks I was wondering about my family,_ he thought. Before the situation could get any worst, Hinata came to them, looking excited.

"Hey guys! You know what I just saw on the wall?" her eyes were shining.

"No, what?" Naruto asked, interested by anything to get his mind of _him_.

"Well, come! I'll show you." She raven haired girl dragged the both of them to the message board. On it there was this big poster, saying that there would be a self-defense/karate class being given to those that were interested in joining the group. The sign up was for today only and classes would begin starting from tonight.

"Wow. That's early for sign up," the blonde said.

"Yeah... w-well I say we give it a try, no?" Hinata said anxiously. For some reason she really wanted this.

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed. "This looks like fun! Tell the others about this when you get a chance. It would be interesting if all of us were there."

Naruto looked at Sakura, the only thought going in his mind was: _Don't tell _him _about it! Don't tell _him _about it! _But of course she would tell him about it. Tell the only person in the world right now that he hated the most. He didn't have a chance to protest for the bell rang before he could open his mouth.

"See ya!" Sakura walked away happily. Naruto stared after her, trying to see Sakura, and not_ someone_ else. He did, but only for an instant. He turned away brusquely and headed for class.

At lunch, they all gathered together like they always did. They were all exited for tonight, with the whole martial arts thing. Unfortunately, Naruto learned, Sasuke was going to be there.

Now sitting at the opposite end of the table, as far away from the raven as he could, he was worrying about what could go wrong. Like he would see Sasuke everywhere he looked. Since it seemed that he saw his face in everyone, the blonde had been going around the school avoiding to look into people's faces. And it was difficult, because being himself, he always looked a person right in the eyes. He was brought back to reality by a voice beside him.

"You're awfully silent today," Kiba said.

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah. You ok?" he asked, concerned that he was not overly exited or hyperactive like he usually was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I just hade a rough weekend, that's all," he replied, forcing out a smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

"Alright, if you say so," he shrugged. "Are you going tonight?"

"Of course! I can't wait 'till after school," he tried to sound genuinely exited about the prospect, even though every cell in his body was screaming _DON'T GO!_

"I wonder who the teacher is gonna be...?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows," Ten Ten said. "I hope it'll be someone hot, you know, something like in the movies..."

They all wondered at the idea of a smoking hot teacher, instructing them how to hit and disarm the opponent. All except Naruto. He didn't dare.

"Hey! Are you going Sasuke?" Sakura asked, most interested.

"I suppose I will." the raven said flatly, emotionless.

_Oh god,_ the blonde thought.

After classes, they headed to the gymnasium for the martial arts class premiere. There, they were little more than their gang. Amongst the others, there were a few he recognized form classes, like Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, Ishida Uruyu, Yasutora Sado and a few others. As he looked around, he didn't see anyone that could look like the teacher. He checked the time on his phone and they were on time.

"Hey," he said to Sakura. "Do you think the teacher forgot that the first class would be tonight?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so. If he did, I wonder what kind of teacher he would be..."

"Yeah, I wonder."

Then, in the far end of the gym, a puff of grey smoke appeared. All attention was focused on the point. When the air cleared, a form was recognizable. The person standing in the smoke was someone that they all knew, and that was known for being late for nearly _everything_.

"Kakashi!?" they exclaimed.

The man smiled through his mask. He was still reading that same book that he always read.

"What?" he asked. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No..." they replied in unison.

"Well then, no need for introductions I suppose. We can get strait to class. Shall we begin?"

**OK! Finished this chapter! Please excuse me it you found it short or unsatisfying. I thought it would be nice to finish with the presentation of the martial arts teacher. Thanks for reading! If you have a comment whatsoever, leave it in a review or Personal Message me. Thank you!**


End file.
